


Sammy Hale-Stilinski, master of knowledge.

by Lightning Siren (kalia941)



Series: Make a Wish [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidfic, listfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalia941/pseuds/Lightning%20Siren





	Sammy Hale-Stilinski, master of knowledge.

Six things Sammy Hale-Stilinski knows:

1) His dinosaurs are magic.   
Uncle Peter always tells him stories about dinosaurs and how they lived millions of years ago. His Aunty Braden actually gave him a real Dino bone for his last birthday. But sometimes the bone glows when he touches it. And sometimes the toys in his toy chest move around alone.   
Daddy said he was like Papa, a spark. Sammy just thinks it is cool that his T-Rex likes to braid his toy pony's mane. 

2) Uncle Chris and Grandpa are the source of all candy. 

They always have some for him, and he knows not to tell his dads. The last time Papa found out about Grandpa feeding him chocolate they argued for a week. Now Grandpa only gives him it when Daddy says it's okay, and Papa is working. 

 

3) There is a place that no one talks about, but his Daddy goes sometimes. 

Papa calls it the ether. Daddy goes when his hair starts to go Gray and his eyes get tired. He always comes back smiling and safe. He tells them stories about Aunty Laura and Grandma. Sometimes he cries when he talks about his old pack, but they don't talk about that. 

 

4) His Aunty Lydia is a goddess.   
Papa says it all the time. Daddy pouts until Papa kisses him, laughing as he tells Daddy 'Don't be such a sour wolf'. Uncle Jackson glares at Papa until Daddy smiles, and then Danny and Isaac push Jackson off the couch so Sammy has the spot between them. 

 

5) There's a really big secret he shouldn't know.

Uncle Peter was arguing with Uncle Chris one night about something silly and then a wolf was where Uncle Peter was. Uncle Chris thought Sammy was asleep. Sammy doesn't want to tell people because he knows Uncle Peter is good. And Uncle Chris loves him so he goes back to bed with out his milk. 

 

6) Aunty Lydia is having another baby for his Dads. A little girl this time. Daddy and Papa told him it was because they thought he might want a sibling. Sammy thought about it, but really he just wanted a dog.


End file.
